Uma volta por Gales
by Milly Malfoy
Summary: Gente eu sou péssima nisso, mas lá vai! Gina é apaixonada por Harry, mas tudo isso pode mudar quando ela, Harry e Draco são teletransportados para para Gales do século 17!


**Disclaimer: **é o seguinte, se alguma coisa aqui me pertencence eu seria muito rica e famosa, mas infelizmente isso naum é verdade, agora se você quiser me processar vá em frente e perca seu tempo!

**Capítulo 1-Estarei sonhando?**

**Na sala comunal da Grifinória...**

Gina acabara de sofrer mais uma decepção amorosa por Harry. Descobrira que ele estava namorando Cho Chang. Mesmo não sendo um namoro sério, era o suficiente para abalar o frágil coração da ruiva.

"O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Será que sou tão insignificante assim?"

Mione entrou no dormitório, viu Gina sentada na cama abraçando as pernas e chorando baixinho.

-Gina, não chore! Você precisa esquecer o Harry e partir para outra.-Disse Mione carinhosamente sentando na cama ao lado de Gina.

"Falar é fácil, afinal você gosta do Rony e ele de você."

-Era...o que eu...mais...snif...queria-Gina mal consegui falar, sentia uma enorme dor no peito.

-Ah Gina, eu sei que você está sofrendo, eu entendo...

"Como pode entender se nunca se sentiu rejeitada!"

-Não vou deixar você ficar chorando pelos cantos, temos que achar um novo amor para você e de preferência que a ame!-Disse Mione com veemência, deixando Gina irritada.

"Quem disse que eu preciso de um novo amor?"

-Você deve conhecer vários garotos interessados.-Disse Gina ironicamente.-Senão quem sabe a gente coloca uma placa, escrito: Procura-se novo amor para Virgínia Weasley, para mais informações falar com Hermione Granger.

-Que isso Gina! Fica melhor: Virgínia Weasley quer novo amor, quem estiver interessado, por favor, comunicar Hermione Granger!-Sugeriu Mione. E as duas caíram no riso.

"Só uma grande amiga para me fazer rir numa hora dessas"

**Na sala comunal da Sonserina...**

Draco estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita pensando na morte da bezerra.

-Draquinho...-Uma voz exageradamente melosa ecoara pela sala fazendo os nervos de Draco ferverem.

"Aff, a insuportável da Pansy, só porque peguei ela uma vez que outra agora ela não larga mais do pé!"

-No que você está pensando amorzinho?

-Em quanto tempo eu ainda irei suportar sua voz irritantemente melosa.-Rosnou Draco friamente. Qualquer mente sã podia perceber que o louro não estava de bom humor, mas quem disse que Pansy Parkinson tinha uma mente sã?

-Desculpe Draquinho.-Resmungou ela já não mais de forma melosa e sim com uma voz fria, quase igualando a de Draco.-Não precisa ser tão grosso.

-Oh coitadinha, ficou magoada?-Perguntou Draco ironicamente revirando os olhos.

Pansy sorriu novamente (com a mente fraca que apresentava, devia ter pensado que ele estava realmente arrependido de ter sido grosso. Coitadinha dela...)-Ah, tudo bem Draquinho, sei que você não fez por mal...

"Ah, meu santo! Eu mereço isso? Ou é castigo mesmo?"

-Amor eu estive pensando...

"Você pensa? Que progresso!"

-Têm uns alunos organizando um baile de natal.-Pansy olhou sedutoramente para Draco que retribui com um sorriso malicioso.-Se você pedir com jeitinho eu aceito ir com você.

-Só se a festa continuar pela noite todaaa .-Disse Draco arrastando a voz.

"Se não pode com elas, passe a noite com elas!"

Pansy sorriu maliciosamente, jogou os cabelos para trás e piscou para Draco. Deu meia volta e saiu da sala comunal (Draco sabia que isto significava um sim), logo depois que a garota saiu entraram Crabbe e Goyle.

-Finalmente, achei que tinham se esquecido o caminho de novo!-Exclamou Draco para os dois que encolheram os ombros.

_**Pelo castelo...**_

Gina andava despreocupada pelo corredor do castelo, a conversa com Hermione havia ajudado a fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Estava mais leve, apesar de estar indo a direção à aula de poções (a matéria que mais odiava, o professor Snape sempre dava um jeito de tirar pontos de sua casa), ia arrastando os pés para demorar o máximo possível. Subitamente lhe veio a mente à imagem do Prof.Snape dizendo: "10 pontos a menos para Grifinória pelo atraso da Srta.Weasley". Decidiu então apressar o passo, e foi-se quase correndo quando deu um encontrão em alguém.

Ao se dar conta estava estatelada no chão, sentia-se tonta. Havia batido a cabeça com força no chão e para piorar torcera o tornozelo, não consegui mexe-lo. Alguém também tinha caído de bunda no chão, mas já se levantara e a fitava-a do alto. Gina abriu os olhos com dificuldade e pode ver a forma borrada de um garoto magro, alto, louro de olhos azuis, talvez acinzentados. Foi sua última visão antes de desmaiar.

_**Na ala hospitalar...**_

Quando Gina recobrou os sentidos, viu-se deitada na ala hospitalar com Rony, Hermione e para sua surpresa Harry ali junto com ela.

-Gina você está bem?-Perguntou Rony carinhosamente passando a mão pelos cabelos cor de fogo da garota.

"Então eu não sou tão insignificante assim!"

-Ah sim, já me sinto bem...

-O que aconteceu?-Indagou Mione preocupada.

-A última coisa que me lembro foi de estar indo a aula de poções, aí eu topei com alguém e...-Ela hesitou um pouco, sentia-se ridícula por ter desmaiado por causa de um simples encontrão com alguém.-Desmaiei...

-Ainda bem que não foi nada sério.-Disse Harry fazendo Gina sorrir.-Quem te trouxe aqui?

-Não sei...-relatou Gina sincera.

-Draco Malfoy.-Madame Pomfrey aparecera de repente.-Ele a trouxe aqui.

-O QUE?-Exclamou Rony.-Então foi isso ele deve ter machucado e...

-Rony isso não tem fundamento, se ele tivesse feito isso não teria trazido Gina para ala hospitalar-Disse Mione com veemência. Rony bufou, mas acabou por concordar.

-E você mocinha já pode sair da cama, está completamente recuperada.-Disse Madame Pomfrey gentilmente.-Ah, seu material escolar está em cima da cabeceira, o Sr.Malfoy fez a gentileza de traze-lo também.

-Tem certeza que era o Malfoy?-Perguntou Rony achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Os quatro saíram então da ala hospitalar e foram em direção a torre da Grifinória, exceto Harry que desviou de caminho para se encontrar com Cho, deixando Gina muito triste.

_**Uma volta pelo jardim...**_

-Agora que já estamos sozinhos, você pode me dizer o que queria falar comigo Harry.-Disse Cho ficando frente a frente com Harry.

-Eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas...-Começou Harry.-Mas tenho que lhe falar...

-Vamos Harry, estou ficando preocupada, fale logo!

-Cho...Acho melhor nós terminarmos...

-Harry! Mas por quê? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Que eu disse? Porque senão eu posso ajeitar e...

-Não é nada disso! É que eu não quero enganar você...eu estou gostando de outra garota. Não acho certo continuar com você, pensando nela.

Os olhos de Cho começaram a ficar levemente molhados, ela respirou fundo e disse.-Eu entendo Harry, não vou fazer nada para impedir nosso rompimento.-Ela suspirou e olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes do garoto.-Seja lá quem for à garota, ela tem muita sorte.-Aproximou-se lentamente de Harry e encostou os lábios nos dele (um celinho de despedia), então se virou e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo.

Harry sentiu-se mal por acabar com Cho daquela maneira, mas não podia ficar com ela estando apaixonado por outra.

"desculpe Cho..."

_**No dormitório feminino...**_

Gina entrou no dormitório com uma enorme vontade de chorar.

"Não Virgínia, você tem que ser forte e esquecer aquele garoto!"

Ela bem que tentava, mas a visão de Harry com Cho sempre vinha em sua mente fazendo ela sentir uma dor de estômago terrível. Para parar de pensar no casal resolveu escrever um pouco no diário que tinha desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, onde relatava todos os acontecimentos de sua vida e depositava todo seu amor por Harry. Procurou por alguns minutos, mas não acho o precioso pertence.

"Não posso ter perdido! NÃO POSSO!"

Acabou por revirar tudo, procurando em cada canto, depois de algum tempo deu-se por vencida e resolveu pegar a matéria que perdera naquele dia com algum colega.

"Amanhã eu acho! Deve estar por aí, espero..."

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Quando Gina acordou pela manhã, nem se lembrava mais do diário, estava mais preocupada em retomar as aulas que havia perdido. Ela levantou da cama bem disposta, arrumou-se e desceu para o café da manhã.

Aquele foi um dia normal como qualquer outro, as aulas foram recuperadas, conversou com suas amigas e o almoço estava muito gostoso. Nele Gina fitou Draco algumas vezes, tinha vontade de agradecer por ele a ter levado a ala hospitalar, mas sabia que ele iria tirar sarro da cara dela, acabou por desistir da idéia.

"E ter que aquentar um monte de gozações sobre mim e minha família. Eu acho que não"

No final do dia a ruiva resolveu pegar um ar perto do lago. Saiu do castelo antes do jantar. Acomodou-se em baixo de uma árvore e relaxou ao sentir um ventinho fresco passar por seu rosto. Estava percorrendo em pensamentos quando foi interrompida por uma voz arrastada e desdenhosa.

-Ora, ora o que temos aqui...

-O que você quer Malfoy! Não vê que estou ocupada relaxando.

-Ah você já deve estar acostumada e se deitar no chão.

Gina tentou não dar bola aos comentários de Draco, estava ali para relaxar e é o que iria fazer.

-Vivendo naquela casa pequena e imunda, deve dormir no chão.

"Não se descontrole Gina, pense naquilo que sua mãe sempre diz: Se não der bola para o que eles dizem, eles param."

-Com aquele bando de adoradores de trouxas, sua família é uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo.

"Calma Gina, daqui a pouco ele para."

-Não sei como aquela barrica da sua mãe da conta da penca de filhos que tem, sinceramente não sei pra que colocar mais bocas no mundo se não pode alimentar.

"Agora já chega!"

-CALA BOCA, SEU OXIGENADO FILHO DE PAPAI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE HUMILHAR OS OUTROS DESSA MANEIRA!-Gina pegou uma pedra grandinha e tocou em Draco, atingido-o em cheio a testa.

O louro caiu pra trás e estalou a bunda no chão. A testa começou a sangrar de leve.

-OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA POBRETONA DE CABEÇA EM CHAMAS!-gritou Draco com os olhos transbordando ódio.

Gina riu sonsamente.-Quem sabe assim o seu cérebro não começa a funcionar.

-Assim ele vai é parar de funcionar.-Draco se levantou e tirou um livro azul pomposo de dentro das vestes.-Eu IA lhe devolver isso, se pedisse com jeito, mas agora não sei se você merece.

-Meu diário! Devolva-me agora Malfoy, seu cretino.

"Então foi ele que pegou meu diário! Gina sua anta, devia ter pensado nisso antes!"

-Olha lá como fala sua abominável. Senão eu toco no lago.

-Não, por favor, não faça isso.-Gina suplicou perdendo todo seu orgulho.

-E por que não? Isso é inútil para mim.

-Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não o jogue.

-Talvez, se você admitir que é uma pobretona, suja, insignificante, desprezível, adoradora de trouxas, amiga de sangues-ruins.-Disse Draco com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Gina começou a murmurar as palavras.-Mais alto Weasley.

-EU SOU UMA POBRETONA, SUJA, INSIGNIFICANTE, DESPREZÍVEL, ADORADORA DE TROUXAS E AMIGA DE SANGUES-RUINS! AGORA DEVOLVA O MEU DIÁRIO!-Gritou Gina.

-Não me convenceu Weasley.-Draco tocou o diário no lago, este afundou lentamente.

-Não!-exclamou Gina perdendo a força nas pernas, caindo de bunda.-Malfoy seu cretino, como pode!-Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

Draco vendo a cena ficou sem saber o que fazer achava que Gina iria pular no seu pescoço ou algo do gênero, mas não começar a chorar.

-Calma Weasley, não é para tanto.-Disse o louro tentando remediar a situação.

-NÃO É PARA TANTO? NÃO É PARA TANTO? NÃO É PRA VOCÊ MALFOY, COMO A POUCO DISSE, PARA MIM ERA IMPORTANTE!-Gritou tão alto que qualquer um fora do castelo poderia ouvir.

E mais alguém ouviu sim, Harry estava passeando pelos jardins quando ouviu uma voz conhecia.

"É a voz de Gina! O que será que aconteceu?"

Correu até aonde vinham os gritos e viu uma cena muito confusa. Gina sentada chorando com Draco em pé perto dela com cara de horror.

-Não precisa gritar Weasley, não sou surdo!-Disse Draco passando as mãos pelas orelhas.

-Gina você está bem, o que ele te fez?-Harry apareceu de repente, agaxou-se perto de Gina e colocou o braço sobre o ombro da ruiva.

-Eu não fiz nada Potter, ela que está precisando de um calmante.-Disse Draco desdenhoso.-Agora se manda que isso é entre mim e ela, oooo garoto da cicatriz.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para Gina, ainda chorando, e voltou-se para Draco, tirou a varinha das vestes apontando diretamente para o louro.-Pois eu acabo de me incluir nessa conversa, Malfoy.

Draco fez um sorriso irônico para Harry e também tirou a varinha das vestes.-Finalmente poderei realizar meu maior sonho, acabar com o garoto-que-sobreviveu.

Gina engoliu o choro levantando-se o mais rápido que podia.

"Ah não! Mais essa!"

-Não parem!-Exclamou. Virou para Harry, colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do garoto e começou a empurra-lo para longe de Draco.-Não vale a pena!-Harry assentiu e os dois começaram a se distanciar de Draco.

-Isso, fuja Potter bundão! Mas eu ainda te pego.-Gritou Draco com fúria. Deu as costas e se foi.

Harry e Gina dirigiram-se ao salão do castelo para o jantar. Gina não quis contar a Harry o que acontecera na beira do lago, o garoto resolveu não insistir devido ao estado ainda choroso da ruiva.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa da grifinória esperando um belo banquete como de costume, mas antes de pudessem saciar a fome Dumbledore pediu silêncio para dar um comunicado.

-Este ano, devido a vários pedidos e ao grande número de alunos que permanecerá em Hogwarts, será realizado um baile de natal.-Instantaneamente todos no salão começaram a cochichar enquanto Dumbledore esperava pacientemente por silêncio, sabendo que era inútil tentar acalmar os muxoxos. Depois de um tempo considerável o salão silenciou e o diretor pode continuar.-Será um baile de máscaras.-Ouve mais uma explosão de cochichos, mas não tão demorado quanto o primeiro.-O baile será realizado no dia 24 de dezembro, este mês, das 8h às 12h... Agora espero que apreciem este delicioso banquete.-Terminou Dumbledore e os pratos vazios encheram-se de comida como de habitual.

Gina evitava olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, mas quando deixava escapar uma olhadela podia perceber que Draco e Harry se encaravam com desprezo e frieza, não que isso não fosse normal, só se notava mais que o normal. Naquele momento tinha vontade de deitar em uma cama, esquecer a cena do seu diário caindo no lago e adormecer sem nenhuma preocupação, mal tocou na comida e se retirou do salão em direção a torre da Grifinória, antes que alguém viesse atormentá-la com o assunto "baile de natal". Sem a menor idéia que quatro olhos acompanharam sua saída, sendo dois azuis acinzentados e outros dois verdes muito profundos.

Aquela não foi a melhor noite de sono que Gina já tivera, a cena perto do lago, entre ela e Draco não lhe saía da mente. Devia estar odiando Draco Malfoy (não que já não odiasse, mas devia estar querendo-o morto), mas por alguma razão não o queria morto. Nada se encaixava, primeiro Draco a levara a ala hospitalar, depois Harry a "salva" de Draco, como se fosse seu .. namorado. Se não parasse de pensar nessas coisas ia enlouquecer. Quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer, tudo continuava sem sentido.

Já haviam se passado 15 dias desde a discussão com Draco e não tinha encarado o loiro até então (só o visto de longe), mesmo porque Harry não desgrudou mais depois daquilo. Quando Gina soube do fim de namoro entre Cho e Harry explodiu de felicidade. Para completar a alegria Harry começou a ficar mais atencioso, carinhoso, doce com ela, resumindo, um grude, já era dia 23/12 e Gina não tinha conseguido um par para o baile.

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?-Perguntou um sextonista da corvinal a Gina.

-É claro que ela não quer, se manda!-Intrometeu-se Harry na conversa sem dar oportunidade de Gina responder.

O garoto fez uma careta e saiu de perto dos dois.

-Harry! Já é o décimo garoto que você enxota de perto de mim, desse jeito vou ficar ser companhia para o baile!-repreendeu Gina. Harry corou forte.

-Pode ter certeza que foram mais de 10.-Disse Harry com um sorriso fraco. Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Harry, ou você me convida logo de uma vez para ir ao baile ou deixa eu aceitar algum convite.

Harry corou mais ainda.-É... bem... -Gaguejou cada vez perdendo mais a voz.

-Aff, vamos tomar café logo de uma vez.-Ordenou ela com impaciência.

No final do dia Gina entrou na sala comunal da grifinória, que se mostrava vazia, sentou-se numa poltrona e observou o lago, instantaneamente Draco apareceu em seus pensamentos.

"Droga, já não nem me lembrava mais disso e agora aquele loiro maldito volta a me atormentar, que ódio."

Gina estava absorta em seus pensamentos absurdos, como um no qual pensara que Draco não era de se jogar fora (e não é mesmo!), quando Harry falou de forma meiga.

-Um bombom por seus pensamentos.-O moreno lhe estendeu a guloseima, embrulhada num plástico dourado, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Gina voltou a realidade e olhou para o bombom.-Nem pensar isso engorda.-Disse tapando a boca com a mão e dando uma risadinha.

"Que fofo! Mas se fosse um beijo eu não recusaria!"

Harry sentou-se na poltrona ao lado.-Tem razão, uma garota tão linda como você tem que se cuidar para permanecer com tal beleza.-Disse com suavidez fitando os olhos castanhos da ruiva. Gina corou violentamente e desviou o olhar, mas ele segurou seu queixo de modo que não pudesse desviar os olhos dos seus.-Quer ir ao baile comigo Virgínia?-Perguntou, só ele sabia da coragem que teve de criar para fazer pedir isso a Gina.

Gina levou um baque, um frio lhe subiu a espinha, chegou até a ficar meio tonta. Não podia ser verdade, era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Será que eu ouvi direito, estarei sonhando?"

Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego, colocou a mão sobre o peito e um sorriso cobriu-lhe o rosto.-Eu adoraria Harry...

Harry sorriu e começou a aproximar o rosto para com dela. Gina fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo momento. Quando Harry tocou seus lábios a ruiva sentiu-se nas nuvens, ele lhe deu um beijo doce, repleto de carinho e afeto. Ficaram acariciando o rosto e os cabelos um do outro, como se assim fossem deixar para sempre seu toque marcado na pele e nos pensamentos do outro. Harry podia sentir o toque delicado de Gina contra sua pele, lhe arrepiado. Começou a beija-la, então com ânsia e desejo, fazendo com que o beijo ficasse mais forte à medida que exploravam a boca um do outro. Harry puxou Gina para si colocando-a na mesma poltrona que a sua, (obs: a poltrona era bem grande.) pressionado o corpo dela junto ao seu. Ele desceu a boca para o pescoço, fazendo Gina morder os lábios. A ruiva percebeu que alguém ia entrar na sala e presenciar a cena entre ela e Harry, instintivamente empurrou Harry da poltrona, o moreno caiu no chão e olhou confuso para Gina. Quando um trio de garotas risonhas entrou pelo buraco do retrato, Harry pode entender a atitude de Gina.

-Sente vergonha?-Perguntou ele de forma suave. Ela corou e baixou a cabeça. Harry se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela novamente.-Ei, não há nada de mais nisso.-Disse levantando o rosto dela e acariciando as bochechas com uma das mãos.

Gina estava confusa, Harry nunca havia a tratado daquele jeito, digamos carinhoso, ainda havia a convidado para o baile e o mais incrível de tudo, a beijado! Por que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo? Estaria brincando com seus sentimentos ou realmente começara a gostar dela além de irmã de seu melhor amigo? Todas essas perguntas ecoavam na cabeça de Gina, ela precisava entender iria acabar enlouquecendo, precisava saber...

-Você me ama?-Gina perguntou pegando Harry de surpresa, que acabou por ficar sem voz. Ela balançou a cabeça e jogou o cabelo para trás.-Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe?

Harry assentiu ainda surpreso com a pergunta. Gina sorriu, não tinha idéia de onde tirara coragem para tomar tal atitude, talvez por isso tivesse ido para Grifinória. Ela passou a mão também pelo rosto do moreno, que segurou a mão dela no rosto.-Isso facilita muito.

Harry continuava sem ter idéia do que dizer ou fazer, mesmo não estando mais tão chocado.-Gina eu...

-Não fale nada, por enquanto...eu vou dormir.-Disse. Harry se calou. Gina se levantou e foi em direção ao dormitório, antes de entrar se virou para Harry , que a observava e lançou uma piscadela.

Depois que Gina entrou Harry se jogou no sofá e sorriu para si mesmo, estava apaixonado...?

N/A: Eaeeeeeeeeeee gente, bem é o seguinte, eu soh tenhu esse cap escrito e naum toh com a mínima empolgação de escreve o segundo, apesar de ter toda história em mente, por isso, se vocês quiserem mais algum cap terão de mandar muitos reviews, e quando eu falo muitos, são MUITOS! Isso porque eu toh escrevendo outra fic, que se chama "paixonite de adolescentes"! Então minha inspiração vai toda para a outra fic que jah tem 4 caps, heheheh, sou realmente uma escritora amadora. Bjosss gente!

Ps:Não tem problema ser reviews da mesma pessoa!


End file.
